


Spin the Bottle

by moxievirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxievirtue/pseuds/moxievirtue
Summary: “I know!” Kaitlyn slurs as she giggles and pours more rosé into her cup. “Let’s play spin the bottle!” She looks to the group for a reaction, her mouth parted, eyebrows raised. There’s laughter and a few whoops and whistles.Tessa hesitates before starting, “Kait…” she trails. “Spin the bottle? We’re not quite in middle school anymore.”





	Spin the Bottle

“I know!” Kaitlyn slurs as she giggles and pours more rosé into her cup. “Let’s play spin the bottle!” She looks to the group for a reaction, her mouth parted, eyebrows raised. There’s laughter and a few whoops and whistles.

Tessa hesitates before starting, “Kait…” she trails. “Spin the bottle? We’re not quite in middle school anymore.” She giggles to herself and takes another sip of her drink. At that, Scott swings an arm lazily around Tessa’s shoulders. 

“Aw, Tess.” He leans in, close to her ear. She can smell the cheap beer on his breath. “What do we gotta do to get you to loosen up?” He uses the arm wrapped around her to pull her face in closer, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She rolls her eyes, stifling a giggle and lazily pushes his face away. 

“I am loose!” She protests emphatically, gaining a skeptical look and some giggles from her group of friends, gathered on the beds of Patrick Chan’s hotel room. She throws her head back laughing, her cheeks flushing light pink with embarrassment. “You know what I mean.” She mumbles, the sound muffled by her hands over her face. 

They’ve just finished their final Stars on Ice show of the tour and they’re celebrating. It’s not often that they get downtime all together, so their celebration takes form in the shape of cheap wine and crappy beer. 

“I think it would be fun,” Andrew pats Kaitlyn’s leg supportively, earning a smile from her. 

Jeffrey Buttle stands from the bed, pouring himself another glass of champagne. “Well if we’re going to do this,” he smirks, “I’m going to need a little more alcohol.” The room is filled with laughter. Kaitlyn stands to find an empty bottle, suitable for the game. She finds one, discarded in the corner of the room, and places it on the ground. 

“Everyone needs to form a circle!” She motions excitedly. Javier Hernandez moves to sit next to Patrick Chan and Meagan Duhamel makes her way to the open space beside Scott. “Okay,” Kaitlyn begins. Tessa locks eyes with Jeff and takes an extra long sip of wine. “I’ll go first,” She continues, grasping the bottle tightly. Kaitlyn turns the bottle and the room goes quiet as they wait for its rotation to slow. It finally stops and everyone’s eyes trail straight up from the neck of the bottle, leading their line of sight directly to… PChiddy. The room erupts with laughter, as Patrick looks around sheepishly. Kaitlyn claps excitedly, earning even more laughter from the group. 

“Ready, Chiddy?” She walks over to him, tucking a strand of her thick blonde hair behind her ear. Placing her hands gently on his shoulders, she presses a chaste kiss to his lips, earning a chorus of Aw’s from the group. “Now it’s your turn!”

“Oh, jeez.” He stands up, stretching, and makes his way toward the bottle. 

The game continues like this for some time, friendly kisses and laughter. Patrick kisses Meghan, who then kisses Andrew. Andrew spins and the room grows a little quieter as the bottle lands on Tessa. She straightens in the chair she’s sitting in, giggling. Finally feeling the effects of the wine, Tessa finds the game hilarious. She doesn’t notice how Scott tightens his grip on the beer he’s holding as she leans forward and drapes her arms around Andrew’s neck. 

Andrew doesn’t know why, but he looks to Scott. Silently asking permission, maybe? He’s not sure. He does, however, regret glancing up when he’s met with a stern warning look. Tessa, oblivious to it all, pulls Andrew in closer. “Come on, Andy.” She slurs, “I’m not so bad.” Andrew looks down to see a pair of playful green eyes staring right back. Tessa pulls him in closer by the back of his neck and closes the gap between them, her lips on his. She runs a hand through his hair and continues kissing him, unaware of the lack of enthusiasm he’s meeting her with. When Andrew pulls away, Tessa laughs. She retreats to her chair next to Scott, taking another sip of wine.

Andrew settles back in next to Kaitlyn on one of the beds. “Tess,” Kaitlyn giggles, “It’s your turn to spin, babe.” Tessa’s face lights up. She stands up from the chair, and loses her balance, for a second, knocking some empty glasses onto the hotel room carpet. Her long dark hair falls over her eyes as she kneels to reach the bottle and spins. She stands up as it continues to spin, tucking the stray hair behind her ears. The bottle eventually slows and lands on... Scott. His jaw seems to unclench as they lock eyes. The room, again, falls quiet. Jeff chews his bottom lip, conveniently looking away while Kaitlyn is suddenly very absorbed with her phone. 

Their relationship is complicated at the moment. But then again, when is it not? They’ve recently announced their comeback and they’re both single for the first time in a while. Scott would be lying if he said his blood didn’t boil with jealousy every time he saw Tessa with another guy. But she’s not his. Not yet anyway. 

Tessa’s excitement is quickly replaced with butterflies in her stomach as she notices that the bottle has landed on Scott. She looks down and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. Scott notices her discomfort. “Tess,” he begins reaching out for her hand. He gives it a squeeze.“We don’t have to. It’s just a stupid ga-”

“No.” She cuts him off, moving closer. “I’m not gunna quit the game now just because it landed on you, Scott.” Her voice is lower and softer. She runs one hand through his hair and pulls him in close. His hands instinctively move to her hips, squeezing lightly. Then her lips are on his and he feels light-headed. It’s not the first time that they’ve kissed but it’s been a while and he almost forgot how Tessa is everything and nothing all at once. Everything he could ever want and nothing that he has. She weaves her hands through his hair as his travel across the expanse of her back. The rest of the skaters in the room are unsure of what to do. Shooting questioning looks to each other. 

Scott finally pulls away as Tessa almost falls into him. He grabs her hips to steady her. She looks around at the faces of her friends. Kaitlyn is sitting there jaw agape. Jeff takes another sip of champagne shooting a knowing smirk at Tessa. Her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she realizes what everyone just saw. Andrew clears his throat. “It’s uh,” He stammers. “Your turn now, Scotty.”

Scott reaches down grabbing Tessa’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “I think I’ll pass on my turn, this time.” He looks to his partner, sitting on the chair beside him, their joined hands in his lap, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fluffy little wisp of a one-shot! Comments are always appreciated. Let me know what you liked :)


End file.
